The molecular energy levels of the porphyrins and other molecules of biological interest will be determined by photoelectron spectroscopy. This information will then be related to the ground state chemistry and biological activity of these compounds. A systematic investigation will be made of the effect of changing the substituents on the basic prophyrin skeleton as well as the central metal ion. The results of theoretical calculations will be utilized in the interpretation of the photoelectron spectra.